Stating The Truth
by kaname-luvr
Summary: PWP YAOI! Naruto is left horny and wanting, so he decides to take revenge on he who tormented him! SasuNaru one-shot.


**STATING THE TRUTH**

**A/N - ** I'm booored~~, sooo I decided to this thing and see how it goes… sigh

Actually, its also because I been trying to find some good stories but I cant find any that interest me… so without further ado, lets see where this takes us! And do forgive grammar and spelling errors… its too late for me to be fully aware!!!! Gr gr!

And remember! The only thing that belongs to me is the lack of plot!

* * *

It was late! Extremely late, and Sasuke was nowhere to be found!

Naruto was horny! Extremely horny! Well, it wasn't his fault that the stupid Teme had decided it would be oh so funny to excite the blond only to leave him with a case of the blue balls! A really bad case of the blue balls! But noooo! The teme just _had_ to answer his stupid goddamn phone!!!

Naruto didn't know which of the two brothers to blame- Itachi for having such a bad timing and calling his little brother for who knows what reason, or Sasuke for answering his stupid phone and leaving behind what he started. Naruto sighed. He really was horny, he could just imagine Sasuke sliding his hands through the inside of Naruto's thighs, while the latter held his weight with his forearms, then Sasuke dipping between tan legs and kissing the inside until he got to Naruto's aching cock…

"Mmmhm!" Naruto moaned out loud as he pressed his hands through the inside of his splayed thighs, just like in his fantasy. He was leaning against the wall closes to the bed mattress.

_Then Sasuke would just nip and tug at the juncture of his parted legs until Naruto was ready to beg. The raven would just climb up the tan chest, always teasing both of their erections with brief feathery touches, until he reached two perked nipples and flickered one with his tongue, while his hand made its way, ever so painfully slowly, to where Naruto needed it the most__…_

"Aaah…!" he gasped as he grasped his own erection none too gently.

_Caressing Naruto__'s cock only once down and once up, the raven would then slip back into the inside of caramel thighs, caressing ever so lightly, and then, still with the light touches, ghosting over his bottom cheeks and where they met, Naruto could only thrust into it, even if it was a helpless hope…_

Without warning, Naruto shoved three fingers into himself, growling at the frustration of being sexually denied. He pumped them, in and out, in and out, at a frenetic speed, trying to gain some relive but none came. He fell onto his back, his arms no longer able to support them, but he raised his head trying to see what he was doing, what his imaginary Sasuke was doing. His growling only increased, as the pressure in the pit of his stomach built but still no relief.

He was getting desperate, he really didn't know what to do to obtain orgasm. He was about to cry out in frustration, when he noticed a pair of black eyes watching him intently. He stilled immediately, fingers still buried deep within himself, gasping and panting, his chest rising and falling at an irregular pace.

"Sasukeeeh…" the blond half moaned.

He was about to pull his fingers out and walk to the raven and bag him to fuck him mercilessly, when he heard that deep voice groan out.

"Don't stop, Naruto, but this time, do it slowly" he growled out "take it your time… _Seduce me_" and with that Naruto gasped a moan and did as he was told.

He pulled his fingers out, and ran them through his body, across his stomach, through his chest, looking up from half lidded eyes to his lover, who only stood there, by the foot of the bed ready to pounce if it weren't for that self control of his.

Naruto decided that his lover deserved punishment for his earlier actions, and decided to let throaty moan escape, while his free hand curved from the outside of his thigh, through the back of it, into the inside of his thigh. Both his legs were widely apart and bended at the knee to give Sasuke high quality image.

To Sasuke this was pure torture of the worse kind, his boyfriend looked just about ready to be fucked thoroughly none stop through out the night. The blond looked like the perfect picture of ecstasy with one hand rubbing his chest and nipples and the other ghosting in the inside of tan thigh, so close to his cock, yet not touching it.

Naruto's hand slither back to his stomach from his thigh, and then, ever so carefully, he wrapped it lightly around his erection, pumping it, torturing it with a slow pace. When his hand was at the base, he proceeded to fondle his balls pulling and tugging, until he moaned with delight. He was enjoying himself a little too much, almost forgetting about Sasuke, until he heard the growling. He looked up then, and motion with his finger to come up.

Sasuke crawled slowly to his lover, standing on all fours on top of him. Naruto had a hand to his pale chest, stopping him from taking any actions.

"Do you want me?" the blond asked.

"Yes!"

"Then, **beg** for it" he said with a sexy pouty look that was only there to make the other suffer..

"Naruto…" the raven growled again.

"_You_ made _me_ wait, now you beg…" he licked his bottom lip to emphasize his need.

Sasuke passed his hands through Naruto's thighs, through his sides, then delved them into his tan back, only to cup the blond by the arse and lift his hips to meet his own pale ones, rubbing their erections together, gaining more friction. He then kissed his tormentor in the lips, slowly deepening the kiss until entrance was granted and their tongues mingled. They kept rubbing faster and faster, until Naruto's hand held on to Sasuke's hip, and the other grabbed his companion's painfully erect cock, all the while moving his legs from under Sasuke.

"Aaaah!" was the strangled cry of relief that Naruto emitted once he positioned his lover at the tight entrance and pushed to sheath him completely. He held on to Sasuke's back through his side with one hand, and the other one half draped on a pale shoulder with his hand splayed on a strong back.

Sasuke thrusted with quick sharp snaps of his hips into a screaming and moaning Naruto, who held on for dear life. Every thrust took them closer to the edge of the bed but neither noticed nor cared. Sasuke grunted into his lover's neck, hiding his face there, then slowly coming up to kiss his jaw, his cheek, his temple, his eye, then his nose and finally his mouth, which was open gasping for air due to their ecstatic movement.

"Ahh!!! Sasuke!!! Mmgggn!!" Naruto kept on chanting over and over through the creeking of the bed.

Their pace became more erratic as Sasuke neared his end, but he wouldn't go alone, he pumped Naruto's long denied cock until Naruto was screaming louder if possible.

"OH GOD!! Sasuke… Sasuke… can't! … Can't!" he no longer made sense, but he didn't need to, for his long awaited price was near.

And then it happened. Naruto's hips shot up, as his back arched and his eyes clenched tightly, while Sasuke held on tighter to Naruto and moaned a long grunt into the nipple he was previously bitting. They came in long powerful streams, but they kept their hips moving with shorter, shallower thrusts until they totally rode their orgasms. They held each other tight, and finally their orgasms were over, leaving them trembling and shaky. Turning to their sides, they awaited until such stimulus passed.

Once their panting went back to normal breathing, Naruto remember to ask the bastard what had plagued him all night.

"So what was so important that Itachi just **had** to interrupt?" Sasuke only smirked, and let go of Naruto with one of his arms, as he reached behind him to where his coat had been dismissed. Naruto could only raise an eyebrow at the rummaging Sasuke was doing.

"So…?" he asked again, once the raven had found what he had been looking for.

Once again, said raven only smirked, in a _very_ sadistic way, and raised the hand that had previously held Naruto.

Said blond could only stare with wide eyes at what his boyfriend held in his hand.

Sasuke held mischief in his eyes and a long, purple vibrating dildo in his hand.

**The End!**

_

* * *

_

**A/N - **Okay so what do you think?

Also this one goes to a certain florecit who decided to stupidly give up yaoi for lent, round of applauce at her… um… well she hasn't caved so that's good!

Yes this is what happens when I'm extremely bored… -_-

Let me know what you think by clicking that little button with green letters that says "Review this Story/Chapter"


End file.
